Out of your depths (SPOILERS SPECULATION 6x01)
by Calypsoh
Summary: "You're out of your depths..." "Vous êtes à côté de la plaque"...et si Lisbon devait faire face à une réalité bien surprenante? Elle et Jane se sont séparés sur des mots blessants et la voilà à présent, seule perdue au milieu de nulle part. Seule? Pas tant que cela à vrai dire...


Coucou moussaillons!

Et oui, comme nous sommes tous embarqués sur la galère nous conduisant au port "Mentalist" la semaine prochaine, je me permets cette petite métaphore maritime, hihi!

Alors, voilà...comme d'hab, quand j'atteins un état trop critique d"hypomentalisitite aiguë", mon cerveau bouillonne, surchauffe et couche sur le papier mes rêves les plus fous!Evidemment la promo n°2 de l'épisode d'ouverture ne m'a pas aidée à me calmer. Du coup, je pense avoir moi-même un peu abusé de belladone et ça a donné un nouveau texte...un peu spécial! Je vous propose de nager en eaux assez troubles dans le texte que je vous propose aujourd'hui.

J'avais laissé dernièrement Jane et Lisbon sur des considérations peu réjouissantes (trahisons, indignation, menaces, distance...), bref, et avant de découvrir ce que Seigneur Heller, dieu du panthéon télévisuel va nous livrer la semaine prochaine, je vous propose de découvrir un peu ma vision des choses du 6x01...du moins d'une partie du 6x01. Du coup je délaisse volontairement qqk scènes vues en BA pour ne m'accrocher qu'à ce qui concerne Lisbon et son "agression". Le titre fait bien sûr référence à l'"adorable" pique que Jane lance à notre Iisbon...mais je lui ai accordée ici un sens un peu particulier.

Alors, je ne suis pas d'ordinaire une grande fana du "surnaturel" et d'expérience inexplicable mais...je me suis un peu laissé aller à l'aventure pour une fois.

Bonne lecture à tous et toutes, en espérant que cet univers très "différent" de d'habitude ne vous laisse pas trop perplexes. Enormes bisous.

**PS**/ j'en profite aussi pour remercier ceux et celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de commenter mon dernier texte « I told you » :

**Lili34000** : tu fus la 1ère et je t'en remercie. Tu n'es pas la seule à trépigner d'impatience, je t'assure, en attendant la reprise de la série, hihi. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un si gentil commentaire.

**XXlegend-Automn** : coucou ! Merci à toi d'avoir qualifié ma plume de « jolie ». Jane et Lisbon, le feu et la glace, le chaud et le froid et en même temps des éléments qui se complètent tellement. Biz

**DSPallas** : coucou ! Oui mon esprit a une grande capacité d'exploration loufoque à parti de 30 secondes de promo, hihi ! Ta vision des choses concernant l'appel téléphonique est très crédible, en effet, RJ peut simplement souligner le fait qu'il a tout compris des « pitoyables » manœuvres d'écoute téléphonique pour le coincer. Biz et merci encore.

**Dollarsback** : hello ! Merci pour ton adorable com. En effet je ne pouvais décemment rejeter toute la faute sur Lisbon, faut pas pousser mamie dans les orties hein ? Merci à toi et à très vite j'espère.

**Catlaur** : une fidèle lectrice, merci beaucoup de me suivre tjs. Désolée, mais oui ce n'était qu'un OS...promis, un jour je m'attèlerai à qch de plus long. Biz

**BlissAndHurricanes** (marrant ce pseudo, hihi) : merci pour ton com, c'est super gentil. Biz

**Kat** : Je suis vraiment touchée et honorée que tu sois venue lire exprès mes écrits, merci beaucoup. J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce nouvel OS…dans l'attente de te retrouver bientôt. Biz

_**Comme d'hab, **__**Mentalist**__** et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'écris pour mon simple plaisir et peut-être un peu aussi le vôtre, j'espère. Pas de sou, pas de gloire…juste un peu de fun, hihi !**_

_**Out of your depth**_**… (SPOILER/SPECULATIONS 6x01)**

Un soir. Une route. Une personne.

Le vent d'automne sifflait de partout et s'engouffrait dans tout ce qui pouvait lui donner refuge. Le cri strident des bourrasques devenait entêtant et les longilignes silhouettes des arbres semblaient être prises d'une frénésie incessante. Aucun véhicule ne circulait et la ville, aussi étrange que cela paraissait, semblait plongée dans une inactivité obscure. Pourtant au milieu de ce tableau indistinct se mouvait péniblement le corps d'un être un peu malmené par le temps.

Vêtue d'un imperméable noir et d'une écharpe de même couleur, une femme aux longs cheveux bruns, conservant les mains dans ses poches, tentait d'avancer malgré le vent qui la bousculait. Elle regardait autour d'elle de manière confuse, comme si elle cherchait des yeux quelque point de repère familier. Au bout d'une minute elle cessa même sa progression et pivota plusieurs fois sur elle-même pour observer les alentours : depuis quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi?

Les beaux yeux émeraude de l'inconnue s'assombrirent lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent qu'aucun élément de réponse ne pouvait leur être fourni par l'environnement dans lequel la jeune femme se retrouvait parachutée.

Depuis quand ? Depuis quand se trouvait-elle ici, dans ce lieu lugubre et déserté de toute forme de vie, outre le souffle glacial d'un Eole visiblement mécontent ?

Comment ? Comment avait-elle pu atterrir dans ce quartier résidentiel de Sacramento, d'ordinaire empli de véhicules, en pleine nuit de tempête et se retrouver seule, sans moindre repère ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à se souvenir des récents évènements qui auraient pu la conduire en cet endroit étrange et justifier ce cadre surréaliste ?

Térésa Lisbon était une femme pleine de ressources et ne supportait pas de ne pas avoir le contrôle de la situation. Plus que tout, elle détestait ne pas comprendre. Son esprit rationnel éprouvait le besoin de cerner un problème dans son ensemble et cependant elle était une personne profondément pieuse, qui acceptait de reconnaître les limites de la science et de la connaissance. Dans un instinct non réprimé, elle chercha son téléphone portable dans la poche de son jean mais ne put que constater l'absence de l'appareil.

« _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque_ ? » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, sa voix recouverte par le mugissement du vent.

Lisbon ne se déplaçait jamais sans son portable, que pouvait-elle en avoir fait ? Elle constata alors avec horreur qu'elle ne possédait plus ni son badge, ni son arme, comme si lui avait été retirée toute possibilité de s'échapper d'ici.

Ahurie, elle observa une fois de plus cet environnement des plus surprenants : la jeune femme devait bien reconnaître qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait là, ainsi exposée sans aucun moyen de défense. Elle fut sortie de sa torpeur par un grondement de tonnerre qui retentit : l'orage s'annonçait violent.

Lisbon ne put réprimer un juron lorsqu'elle sentit une pluie froide et virulente s'abattre sur elle alors qu'elle n'avait rien pour s'abriter. Son idée première fut de retrouver son véhicule mais la jeune femme comprit très vite que lui aussi devait manquer à l'appel. Comment diable avait-elle fait pour venir ici sans voiture ?

Lisbon se mit à courir pour chercher un abri et se décida à demander de l'aide dans la première maison qu'elle trouverait. Elle s'approcha d'une porte où elle sonna et frappa plusieurs fois, en vain. Quand elle se recula, la flic constata qu'aucune lumière ne brillait dans la maison. Elle eut alors le réflexe de se diriger vers la demeure voisine mais se stoppa net dans son élan. Prise d'un doute, elle leva les yeux vers les fenêtres, à gauche, puis à droite, enfin de l'autre côté de la rue et dût se rendre à l'évidence : toutes les maisons étaient plongées dans l'obscurité, comme vides de présence. L'esprit alerte, quoique de plus en plus apeuré, de la jeune femme exclut d'office toute panne d'électricité de secteur puisque les lampadaires et les sonnettes fonctionnaient…

« _Ok, je vais me réveiller et me rendre compte que je suis plongée dans un cauchemar ayant pour cadre le plus nul des décors de film d'épouvante_ ! » se dit-elle pour se redonner courage.

Il était tout simplement impossible que cette situation fût réelle : elle, totalement perdue, inondée des pieds jusqu'à la tête au milieu de nulle part, sans aucune trace de vie. Sans lâcher, Lisbon continua d'avancer sous une pluie battante tandis que l'orage grondait méchamment.

Soudain, elle aperçut une maison blanche au bout de la rue, isolée du reste du quartier et dont le premier étage était allumé. Refusant de se laisser envahir par un sentiment irrationnel de crainte, Lisbon courut jusqu'au portail ouvert et s'arrêta un instant. Un doux air de piano émanait de cette demeure, et la jeune femme reconnut immédiatement le morceau joué : la _Lettre à Elise _de Beethoven, un grand classique d'apprentissage. Etrangement, le fait d'entendre la musique apaisa la jeune femme qui y voyait le premier signe de vie depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvée ici. Dans un geste lent, elle s'approcha de l'entrée et, timidement, sonna. Le morceau de piano s'interrompit subitement et Lisbon aperçut quelques secondes plus tard la lumière du rez-de-chaussée s'allumer. Puis la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître une jeune fille blonde souriante.

« _Bonsoir mademoiselle_, dit Lisbon de manière peu assurée, les bras croisés sur son torse pour tenter de se tenir chaud.

- _Bonsoir_, lui répondit gracieusement la jeune adolescente, qui devait avoir environ seize ans.

- _Je suis désolée de vous importuner à une heure si tardive, mais…_

_- Entrez vite, venez vous mettre à l'abri, on ne s'entend pas avec cet orage_ », la coupa aussitôt son interlocutrice qui lui fit signe de pénétrer dans le hall.

Un peu hésitante au début, Lisbon se laissa néanmoins convaincre, reconnaissant qu'elle apprécierait bien de ne plus se trouver sous cette pluie battante. Aussi franchit-elle le seuil en accordant un sourire reconnaissant à son hôtesse qui referma la porte derrière elle. Elle se retrouva dans une grande entrée claire et épurée. Voyant que la jeune fille n'était pas bien vieille, Térésa tenait avant tout à la rassurer.

« _Je suis agent fédéral, vous n'avez aucune crainte à avoir._

_- Oh mais je ne suis pas du tout inquiète ! Attendez, je vais vous donner une serviette pour vous essuyer, vous êtes trempée jusqu'aux os, _remarqua l'inconnue qui ouvrit le placard d'entrée et attrapa ledit linge.

- _Veuillez m'excuser de cette intrusion_, tenta maladroitement de s'expliquer Lisbon qui se demanda comment rendre son histoire crédible et non effrayante pour une jeune adolescente. _Voilà, je suis tombée en panne de voiture un peu plus loin, et comme une idiote j'ai laissé mon portable chez moi. Du coup je cherche désespérément un moyen d'appeler… _»

Mais elle fut interrompue par un rire cristallin : son interlocutrice, totalement détendue, se posta devant elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« _Une panne de voiture ? Vraiment ? C'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé ?_

_- Euh ? Je ne comprends pas_…, fit la brunette d'un air ahuri qui accepta néanmoins la serviette que lui tendait la jeune fille.

- _Mon père avait raison, vous êtes vraiment une piètre menteuse, Térésa_. »

Tandis qu'elle s'essuyait le visage, Lisbon interrompit net son geste à l'écoute de cette réplique et plongea son regard dans celui, mutin, de son hôtesse.

« _Co… ? Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ? _

_- Un très joli prénom, d'ailleurs, que j'aime beaucoup_, se contenta de répondre calmement la jeune fille. _Mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas le plus important. Nous savons l'une comme l'autre que vous n'êtes pas en panne de voiture pour la simple et bonne raison que vous n'êtes pas venue ici en voiture…Le fait est que vous n'avez en vérité aucune idée de ce qui vous arrive, je me trompe ?_ »

Lisbon demeura muette de stupeur, tentant de comprendre à quoi jouait cette inconnue. Son regard se durcit automatiquement lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur le reste de la maison, qui, quoique fort lumineuse, demeurait cependant suspecte : très peu de meubles, aucun tableau, aucune photo, aucun miroir, aucun élément de décoration…ses instincts de flic se remirent aussitôt en alerte, guettant le moindre mouvement.

« _Qui êtes-vous ? Et où suis-je_ ? demanda Lisbon sèchement tout en faisant un pas en arrière.

- _Venez, nous allons en discuter autour d'un bon café chaud, je suis sûre que cela vous fera du bien_ » répondit l'adolescente qui perçut tout de suite le changement d'humeur de son invitée.

Lisbon laissa tomber au sol la serviette qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et cherchait déjà ce qu'elle pourrait utiliser comme moyen de défense en cas de potentielle attaque.

« _Térésa, je vous en prie, je ne vous veux aucun mal,_ voulut aussitôt la rassurer la jeune fille blonde dont le regard azur ne la quittait pas_. Au contraire je suis ici pour apporter des réponses aux questions que vous vous posez. S'il vous plait, venez avec moi dans la cuisine, je vais tout vous expliquer_.

- _Non_, s'insurgea Lisbon dont la respiration s'était accélérée, _je ne vous accompagnerai nulle part tant que je ne saurai pas qui vous êtes ! »_

Son hôtesse arbora alors un air triste et au bout de quelques secondes répondit, d'un ton sincère.

« _Je suis Charlotte_… »

A l'écoute de ce prénom, un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de la jeune flic qui ne baissa pourtant pas sa garde.

« _Je suis certaine que vous ne me ferez pas l'injure de me demander mon nom de famille, car vous le savez déjà…_ »

Térésa observa plus en détail le visage de son interlocutrice : un visage aux traits fins, des yeux d'un bleu limpide, un air espiègle et pourtant d'où transparaissait une réelle bonté, des cheveux d'un blond soyeux…c'était impossible ! Tout bonnement impossible…à moins que… : son amnésie, son incapacité à se souvenir comment elle avait atterri là, ce décor étrange, quasi surnaturel…cela pourrait s'expliquer si…

« _Ne me dîtes pas que je suis moi aussi sous l'influence d'un puissant hallucinogène_ ! se contenta de dire la malheureuse Lisbon, déboussolée.

- _Je crains que ce ne soit plus compliqué que cela_, répondit Charlotte qui hocha la tête, _mais en gros, c'est l'idée. Vous n'êtes pas vraiment dans le monde réel. _

_- Me dit le fantôme d'une jeune fille défunte_, répliqua malgré elle Lisbon. _Quelle ironie_ !

- _Les fantômes n'existent pas, mon père vous l'a pourtant assez répété. Pas plus que les mediums ou autres prétendus spécialistes du paranormal ! Croyez-moi, ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'essayer de communiquer avec le monde des vivants_. »

Lisbon demeurait totalement choquée, immobile dans cette entrée, faisant face à la prétendue fille de son consultant.

« _Tout ceci n'est qu'une ruse, c'est ça ? Une sorte de manipulation psychique, visant à me détruire mentalement _? se défendit de nouveau Lisbon.

- _Non, je vous assure que non_, dit calmement la jeune blondinette, navrée de voir celle qu'elle estimait tant se débattre en vain.

- _Qui est derrière tout cela, hein ? John le Rouge ?_

_- Alors vous aussi, vous êtes devenue obsédée par John le Rouge, mon père est parvenu à vous entraîner dans sa folie_ ! se désola Charlotte qui espérait trouver en Térésa une alliée.

- _Je ne céderai pas, vous entendez. Rien de ce que vous ferez, ni des drogues que vous m'injecterez, ni du conditionnement que vous m'imposerez ne me feront ployer sous votre joug_, hurla désormais la brunette qui n'était pas décidée à s'avouer vaincue.

- _Vous ne comprenez pas, Térésa, une partie de vous a déjà cédé et je suis là pour vous aider à vous battre_, rétorqua la jeune fille avec sérieux.

_- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? _

_- La seule raison qui fait que vous vous trouviez ici, sans repère, sans souvenir, et avec moi est que vous êtes…_

_- __**Taisez-vous**__ ! Je ne veux rien entendre_ ! » se détourna aussitôt Lisbon qui fonça sur la porte pour s'extirper de ce lieu infernal.

Un terrible pressentiment l'avait poussée à ne pas écouter ce qu'allait lui dire Charlotte, ou quiconque prétendait être Charlotte.

« _Si vous passez maintenant cette porte, vous vous enfoncerez dans des ténèbres dont vous ne sortirez plus_, s'écria la jeune fille derrière elle. _Je vous en supplie_. »

Le désarroi qui transparaissait dans sa voix figea sur place la brunette qui, la main sur la poignée, n'osa pourtant pas la tourner.

« _Ecoutez, écoutez simplement_… » murmura soudain Charlotte, qui tenta son ultime carte.

Malgré elle et ses réticences, Lisbon concentra son attention sur les bruits extérieurs. Elle entendit d'abord la tempête qui faisait rage dehors, puis elle perçut soudain d'autres éléments, plus lointains, plus confus, parmi lesquels un bip lancinant, des voix à peines audibles qui demandaient plus de compresses, et parlaient d'un rythme cardiaque trop emballé.

Mesurant alors la signification de ces paroles, mais refusant néanmoins de leur accorder la moindre réalité, Lisbon appuya son front sur la porte close devant laquelle elle se tenait.

« _Vous devez vous battre, Térésa, mais pas contre moi_, reprit doucement sa jeune amie.

- _Contre quoi alors_ ? » demanda la concernée d'un ton épuisé.

Mais Charlotte ne lui répondit pas cette fois, car Lisbon devait trouver la réponse toute seule, en elle-même.

Quelques flashs lui revinrent alors en mémoire : un hangar sombre où elle s'était rendue seule, un sentiment de colère envers Jane, mais elle ne savait plus pourquoi. Une silhouette qui avait surgi derrière elle sans qu'elle s'en aperçût, une lutte acharnée et enfin, une détonation.

Au moment où le souvenir de l'immense douleur qu'elle avait ressentie lui revenait en mémoire, Lisbon porta un gros coup de poing contre la malheureuse porte, pour expulser la rage qui l'envahissait. Ainsi, aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus seulement l'enquêtrice : elle était la victime !

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans un silence absolu puis Charlotte, qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux celle qui se tenait dos à elle, finit par dire d'une voix douce :

«_ Je vais faire votre café, rejoignez moi dans la cuisine quand vous serez prête_. »

Et la fille du mentaliste disparut dans une pièce attenante, laissant la pauvre Lisbon à ses démons. Cette dernière se souvint alors des circonstances qui avaient abouti à ce résultat : toujours dans leur vaine tentative de débusquer John le Rouge, Lisbon et son partenaire avaient concentré leur attention sur la liste des sept suspects établie par le consultant. Lui revint alors en mémoire qu'en dépit des interdictions plus que virulentes du mentaliste, Lisbon avait pris le parti de mettre Van Pelt dans la confidence. Elle avait besoin d'elle, de ses compétences pour traquer les suspects ainsi que pour surveiller leurs faits et gestes. Elle se souvint bien sûr de l'immense déception jumelée à une forme de colère froide que Jane lui avait renvoyées en apprenant la vérité : elle, sa plus fidèle alliée, avait éventé le secret et pris le risque de perdre leur ultime atout contre l'ennemi. S'en était suivie une virulente dispute, où la brunette s'était vaillamment défendue. Puis les deux partenaires s'étaient séparés, fâchés, éloignés, et à n'en pas douter, blessés par l'autre. La journée s'était alors déroulée tel un vieux film avec quelques ratés. Les deux équipiers s'étaient côtoyés par nécessité, travaillant sur l'enquête en cours puis le soir, chacun était reparti de son côté, sans prendre le temps de crever l'abcès.

Alors qu'elle était sur le chemin du retour, Lisbon avait reçu un appel de Van Pelt, selon laquelle l'un de leur suspects, Brett Partridge le légiste avait connu sur son compte bancaire des mouvements financiers plus que douteux depuis plusieurs années. Lisbon n'avait pas songé un instant qu'il pouvait s'agir d'un réel lien avec John le Rouge, ce dernier ne se serait certainement jamais fait avoir aussi bêtement. Néanmoins, la flic avait tenu à discuter avec Partridge. Son téléphone l'avait localisé tout près de Parkway-South, au sud de Sacramento. En cette heure tardive et surtout sans aucun motif légal pour l'interroger, la brunette avait été tentée de jouer la carte de la rencontre « fortuite » pour amorcer la discussion. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'aborder, elle avait vu le légiste se diriger de façon intrigante vers un hangar peu accueillant et elle l'avait donc pris en filature. Elle se souvint que son téléphone avait sonné, laissant apparaître l'identifiant de Jane, et elle avait d'ailleurs hésité à décrocher. Néanmoins elle avait dû céder, au risque de se faire repérer. Une fois encore, de sa voix autoritaire il lui avait intimé l'ordre de ne pas approcher seule Partridge et de l'attendre pour cela. Ce à quoi de manière très ironique elle avait répondu qu'elle ne serait guère plus en sécurité si son consultant était son seul renfort. Toujours le téléphone appuyé sur son oreille, engagée dans une énième lutte des egos avec Jane, Lisbon était à son tour entrée dans le hangar, à l'intérieur sombre. Par réflexe elle avait dégainé son arme et s'apprêtait à prendre congé de son envahissant interlocuteur lorsqu'elle avait soudain senti une présence derrière elle. Elle s'était retournée et s'était trouvé nez à nez avec une matraque métallique qui s'était abattue sur son front. Dans un cri douleur elle avait lâché son téléphone duquel elle avait vaguement pu entendre émaner des « _Lisbon ? Lisbon_ ? » affolés.

A moitié inconsciente au sol, elle se souvint avoir aussi écouté son assaillant prendre la suite de la communication et narguer Jane à l'autre bout du fil :

« _Désolé, Patrick, mais je crains que Térésa soit dans l'impossibilité de vous répondre actuellement_… ».

Il s'agissait clairement de la voix de Partridge complice de John le Rouge ou non, il était impliqué dans quelque chose de suffisamment louche pour n'avoir eu comme seul reflexe que de s'en prendre à un agent fédéral.

Puis tout devint beaucoup plus flou dans les souvenirs de la jeune flic : des sons indistincts, des mouvements chaotiques, une douleur vive, puis des hurlements sans image et enfin un coup de feu.

Totalement éprouvée, toujours appuyée sur la porte blanche de l'énigmatique demeure où elle croyait avoir trouvé refuge, Lisbon se sentait encore plus perdue qu'à son arrivée en ces lieux étranges. Elle avait néanmoins acquis la certitude à présent de ne pas être dans une situation normale, mais bien dans une sorte de « rêve » éveillé sur lequel elle n'avait guère de prise.

Au bout de quelques instants, la brunette se recula, se tourna et ramassa la serviette éponge qu'elle avait laissé choir parterre précédemment. Toujours trempée jusqu'aux os, elle ressentit vite des frissons qui la sortirent de sa torpeur et elle entreprit de finir de se sécher les cheveux. Dans un mouvement lent, elle porta son regard vers la porte menant à la cuisine où l'attendait la fille de Jane. Comme il était étrange de la voir enfin…

« _Ressaisis-toi_, _Térésa_, se corrigea mentalement l'agent fédéral, _il ne s'agit que d'une hallucination alors ne fais pas comme si tout cela était la réalité_ ! »

Elle secoua la tête puis après quelques dernières hésitations, elle entreprit de se diriger vers la pièce attenante. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, une bonne odeur de café envahissait les lieux. Quand elle parvint sur le seuil de la cuisine, elle découvrit une pièce tout aussi blanche que le hall d'entrée.

« _Je sais, un peu de couleurs serait le bienvenu, mais que voulez-vous, on manque cruellement de bons plâtriers peintres dans mon monde_ » lui dit sur un ton taquin la jeune fille blonde qui se tenait à l'autre bout de la pièce, devant un haut plan de travail en forme de comptoir, où étaient posées deux tasses.

_« Décidemment, je ne peux rien dissimuler de mes pensées, à personne_, tiqua Lisbon.

- _Vous oubliez que je ne suis que le reflet de votre inconscient, je sais ainsi tout autant ce que vous pensez que ce que vous voyez…_

_- Charmant_ ! ironisa la brunette consentant cependant à pénétrer dans la cuisine et à s'approcher de son interlocutrice qui l'attendait en souriant. _Donc si j'ai bien compris, le café alléchant que vous me préparez n'est pas plus réel que l'augmentation de salaire qu'on me promet depuis des mois_… »

A ces mots, Charlotte ne put contenir un franc rire, le même son cristallin qu'elle avait laissé échapper au début de sa conversation avec Lisbon.

« _J'avais déjà pu noter la dernière fois votre grand sens de l'humour, lorsque vous avez rappelé à mon père, assis dans une ambulance, qu'il n'avait rien d'un grand penseur_… »

Lisbon mit quelques secondes à se remémorer cet épisode : elle comprit alors que son esprit embrumé extrapolait sûrement les évènements que Jane avait vécus sous l'influence de la belladone.

_« Donc, pour vous_…, reprit Lisbon un peu hésitante, _l'échange que vous avez eu avec votre père drogué est une réalité ?_

_- Disons qu'elle l'a été pour papa_, dit Charlotte en haussant les épaules. _Et qu'à travers lui vous l'avez-vous aussi vécue comme telle, donc, oui, j'ai le souvenir de cette expérience. _

_- On ne peut pas vraiment dire que votre affaire soit très claire._

_- Parce que vous pensez qu'on peut réellement avoir les idées claires quand on est sous l'influence d'atropines ou d'anesthésiants ? _

_- Vous savez quoi ? Je vais m'abstenir de répondre à cette question piège_ » dévia Lisbon qui ne tenait pas du tout à se perdre dans des réflexions existentielles avec quelqu'un qui n'était qu'un pur produit de son imagination.

Aussi décida-t-elle de s'appuyer sur le comptoir qui la séparait de la jeune fille. Cette dernière, toujours souriante, prit la cafetière dans sa main et versa du breuvage sombre dans une des deux tasses qu'elle avait préparées. Puis elle fit glisser le récipient vers son invitée avant d'aller reposer la cafetière à sa place.

« _Et vous_ ? demanda spontanément Lisbon.

- _Votre esprit m'associe tellement à mon père que vous me contraignez à ne pas pouvoir choisir moi-même ma boisson_, dit Charlotte qui se tourna vers une bouilloire posée sur le feu.

- _Laissez-moi deviner, du thé à la camomille_ ?

- _Vous apprenez vite_ ! »

Cette fois, Lisbon ne put retenir un petit sourire, le premier depuis qu'elle se retrouvait plongée dans cet étrange univers. Elle regarda alors l'adolescente se préparer son thé et l'infuser à la manière du mentaliste.

« _Pitié, ne me dîtes pas que je vais vous octroyer toutes les petites manies et gros défauts de Jane_, fit-elle.

- _On verra bien, je n'en sais pas plus que vous, à vrai dire. Je vous rappelle que je ne suis qu'une hallucination._

_- Je pense que vous allez devoir me le répéter souvent car j'ai un peu de mal avec ce concept_, grimaça la flic.

- _Vous vous en sortez fort bien, rassurez-vous_ ! » répondit gentiment Charlotte.

Puis elle porta la tasse fumante à ses lèvres, ce qui poussa Lisbon à faire de même, ne serait-ce que pour se réchauffer, même illusoirement. Tandis qu'elle pouvait sentir la chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps au fur et mesure que le breuvage descendait dans sa gorge, l'agent fédéral en profita pour détailler plus attentivement sa mystérieuse interlocutrice. Charlotte était ravissante : elle avait des traits fins et angéliques, qui contrastaient avec la lueur malicieuse de ses yeux azur. Ses longs cheveux blonds ondulaient naturellement et finissaient de lui donner une consistance nébuleuse.

« _Je me demande si c'est ainsi que vous êtes apparue à Jane, _laissa échapper doucement Lisbon_._

_- Pourquoi donc ? _

_- Parce que si c'est le cas, il a dû être très fier de la jolie jeune femme que vous êtes dev_… »

Mais Lisbon s'interrompit en réalisant l'énormité qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire : Jane n'avait pas pu apprécier la grande Charlotte pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'avait jamais existé !

« _Vous êtes toujours en train de vous débattre entre réalité et illusion, Térésa_, reprit avec douceur l'adolescente, _accordez-vous un peu de répit_.

_- Je croyais que si j'arrêtais de me battre, c'était la fin_ ? répliqua aussitôt la flic qui leva le nez de sa tasse.

- _C'est incroyable, vous voulez vraiment avoir réponse à tout_, s'amusa Charlotte en hochant la tête.

- _J'en profite, d'ordinaire c'est votre père qui tient ce rôle là_ ! »

Charlotte acquiesça en levant les yeux au ciel, geste qui ne fut pas sans rappeler une fois encore les mimiques du mentaliste : décidemment son esprit calquait totalement les attitudes de la fille sur celles du père.

« _Pour répondre à votre question_, reprit Charlotte, _je suppose que quand papa m'a imaginée, il m'a attribué peu ou prou les mêmes caractéristiques que celles dont vous m'avez affublé aujourd'hui. En tout cas, merci de votre gentil compliment à mon égard._

_- Hum…_

_- Papa ne vous a jamais montré de photos de nous, n'est-ce pas_ ? »

La question de Charlotte pinça un peu le cœur de la brunette : effectivement, aussi amis qu'ils pussent être, jamais Jane et Lisbon n'avaient vraiment parlé librement de leurs familles respectives. Les seules images que la flic avait vues de la fille et de la femme de son équipier, furent celles du dossier d'investigation, à savoir les plus morbides qu'il puisse exister.

« _Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, Térésa_, dit la jeune fille avec un air triste. _Mon père a créé une bulle hermétique autour de nous, sans doute sa façon de conserver intact notre souvenir._

_- Je le sais_, acquiesça l'agent fédéral. _Et je le comprends, je vous assure._

_- Oui, parce que dans le fond, vous êtes aussi réservée et secrète que lui en ce qui concerne votre vie et votre passé_.

- _Ce n'est pas faux_. »

Bon sang, il fallait vraiment qu'elle soit sérieusement annihilée par une substance hallucinogène pour concéder une telle chose !

Lisbon reposa sa tasse de café sur la soucoupe et arbora de nouveau un visage grave, que perçut bien entendu Charlotte.

« _Alors, vous me la posez, cette question qui vous trotte dans la tête_ ? l'invita-elle aimablement à commencer.

- _Je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir entendre la réponse._

_- Ce n'est pourtant pas votre genre de fuir la difficulté, Térésa_. _Alors, allez-y_ ! »

La brunette releva les yeux vers celle qui se tenait juste face à elle et qui indéniablement lui apporterait la clé.

« _Vous…vous avez dit tout à l'heure dans l'entrée qu'une partie de moi avait déjà cédé_, reprit Lisbon avec hésitation. _Je ne comprends pas ce que cela signifie_.

- _C'est pourtant vous qui en détenez la réponse dans votre tête, moi je ne suis qu'une sorte de microphone branché sur vos propres connaissances_, répondit Charlotte qui continuait de boire posément son thé. _Alors, faites fonctionner vos brillantes méninges, chère amie. _

- _Je suppose que si…j'étais morte dans ce hangar, nous ne serions pas là… à avoir cette étrange conversation_, poursuivit Lisbon qui n'en revenait pas de tenir de tels propos (bien que concrètement, elle ne devait même pas être capable parler).

- _Je suppose. _

_- Donc, dois-je en conclure la bonne nouvelle selon laquelle…je suis toujours vivante ?_

_- Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_- Vous ne m'aidez pas beaucoup_ ! se rebiffa Lisbon.

- _Pardon, c'est juste que c'est plus amusant de vous voir chercher la solution toute seule…_

_- Un trait de famille, évidemment_ ! ironisa Lisbon qui reconnaissait bien là les taquineries de Jane.

- _Vous en êtes la seule responsable, je vous rappelle_, dit Charlotte, mutine, en pointant son doigt vers son interlocutrice. _Cependant je veux bien vous donner un indice…_

_- Trop aimable_ !

- « Comme un long fleuve, la vie n'est magnifique qu'en offrant de multiples méandres_ »_, récita doctement la jeune fille qui croisa les mains sur le comptoir.

- _Ah oui, c'est tout de suite plus limpide_ ! fit la brunette en levant les yeux au ciel. _En même temps pouvais-je vraiment attendre autre chose d'une conversation avec une hallucination ? _

_- Il s'agit d'un proverbe zen, Térésa, mais si vous y prêtez suffisamment attention, il vous livre une clé essentielle_.

- _Je serais curieuse de savoir laquelle_.

- _Vous avez eu plus que votre part de malheurs et d'adversité dans votre existence_, poursuivit l'adolescente d'un ton convaincu, _et pourtant vous avez toujours su relever fièrement la tête et vous battre pour ceux que vous aimez. Combien de fois auriez-vous pu céder à la facilité et avez-vous décidé au contraire de suivre le chemin de la difficulté_ ?

- _Mais enfin, que cherchez-vous à me faire comprendre_ ? demanda Lisbon, perdue.

- _Qu'une seule cause ne produit pas un seul effet, Térésa. Que si nous sommes là aujourd'hui à avoir cette délirante conversation, c'est non seulement parce que vous avez encore un rôle à jouer sur cette terre, mais aussi parce que des gens qui vous aiment ont besoin de vous. Vous ne vous battez pas que pour votre vie aujourd'hui, vous devez vous battre pour tous ceux qui ne peuvent se passer de vous. _

_- Oui, mais il y a juste un petit problème_, rétorqua la flic qui se pencha un peu pour plonger dans les yeux limpides qui l'observaient avec amabilité. _Vous qui aimez tant les proverbes zens, vous devez sans doute connaître celui qui dit : « _Nous ne pouvons pas voir la montagne lorsque nous sommes au sommet » ! _Comment puis-je lutter contre quelque chose dont je n'ai même pas conscience ? Comment puis-je sortir de cette situation abracadabrantesque si je ne sais même pas où je suis, ce que j'ai et surtout, comment j'en suis arrivée là ! Je veux bien me battre contre n'importe quel ennemi, Charlotte, mais encore faut-il que je l'aie identifié !_ »

Alors que Lisbon conclut sa riposte de manière un peu vive, son interlocutrice ne cilla même pas : au contraire, la jeune fille ne se lassait pas d'observer cette femme qu'elle admirait beaucoup. Contrairement à Patrick Jane, Térésa Lisbon avait foi en la vie et en la rédemption de chacun, mais il s'avérait qu'elle était beaucoup moins conciliante avec elle-même. S'il était vrai qu'elle pourrait tout endurer pour ses proches, la flic mettait un tel point d'honneur à répondre aux exigences qu'elle s'était fixées qu'elle en oubliait parfois de s'accorder ce qu'elle concédait aux autres généreusement : le pardon.

Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, et alors que Lisbon ne la lâchait pas de ses grands yeux verts, Charlotte capitula et se résolut à dévoiler la vérité :

« _Outre un grand coup de massue à la tête, vous avez reçu un coup de couteau dans l'abdomen_, déclara-t-elle doucement. _Vous êtes actuellement dans le coma et les médecins tentent d'éviter l'arrêt cardiaque_. »

Lisbon reçut ses paroles de plein fouet : bien qu'elle se fût attendue à des nouvelles peu réjouissantes, elle devait admettre qu'elle n'avait jusque-là pas réellement pris conscience de la gravité des choses. Sonnée, la jeune femme se leva et fit quelques pas dans la cuisine, comme si elle tentait de prendre du recul pour digérer cette information.

« _Je suis vraiment désolée, Térésa_ » entendit-elle derrière elle la voix douce de Charlotte.

Ainsi donc elle y était, à ce carrefour crucial entre vie et mort. Elle avait souvent entendu dire que certains patients plongés dans le coma parlaient d'un grand tunnel blanc. Elle devait avouer qu'elle préférait finalement de loin le scenario qu'elle était en train de vivre : au moins elle n'était pas seule…même illusoirement. D'un geste incertain, Lisbon se retourna pour tomber sur le visage compatissant de la jeune fille, qui arborait à cet instant précis, le même air doux et angélique que pouvait avoir trop rarement le mentaliste. Elle lui adressa alors un timide sourire, ne serait-ce que pour la remercier de demeurer à ses côtés. Ce fut alors qu'une nouvelle interrogation traversa l'esprit de Lisbon, mais elle n'eut pas besoin encore une fois de l'exprimer à voix haute pour se faire comprendre de son étrange hôtesse...

« _Vous vous demandez pourquoi parmi toutes les personnes chères que vous avez perdues et qui auraient pu vous apparaître aujourd'hui, vous avez à endurer la présence d'une inconnue_, répliqua la jeune fille perspicace.

_- Non…je…votre présence n'est absolument pas un poids…et je suis contente de pouvoir vous rencontrer_, répondit aussitôt la généreuse Lisbon qui ne voulait pas offenser sa jeune amie.

- _Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable, Térésa_, s'amusa Charlotte. _Au point d'affirmer être « ravie » de la situation, pourtant catastrophique…_

_- Enfin, vous m'avez comprise !_

_- Evidemment, après tout ne suis-je pas dans votre tête ? Mais nul besoin d'être devin pour savoir que vous auriez sans doute préféré avoir quelqu'un d'autre à vos côtés, votre mère par exemple… »_

A l'évocation de celle qu'elle avait perdue trop tôt, Lisbon arbora un air peiné, reconnaissant tacitement qu'elle aurait éprouvé un immense plaisir à la retrouver, même de manière factice. Charlotte lui adressa un petit sourire désolé et compréhensif.

« _Alors_, reprit Lisbon doucement_, pourquoi vous ?_

_- C'est une excellente question contre laquelle je bute moi-même depuis le début, mais j'ai ma petite théorie._

_- Dans ce cas, je suis toute ouïe, éclairez ma lanterne._

_- Mais êtes-vous prête à accepter toutes les incidences qui vont en découler ? _

_- De toute façon, la situation peut-elle vraiment être pire_ ? rétorqua la brunette d'un air résigné.

_- Très bonne technique que celle qui consiste à glisser sur une question en en posant une autre_, fit remarquer sa jeune amie qui termina son thé. _Papa serait fier de vous_ ! »

A l'évocation du mentaliste Lisbon laissa échapper un petit souffle d'amusement.

« _C'est un art dans lequel il excelle effectivement_, dit-elle plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. _Alors, je vous écoute._

_- De toute évidence je suis ici car je me trouve liée à votre situation actuelle, et ce pour plusieurs raisons_, commença Charlotte. _Votre implication dans le dossier John le Rouge va bien au-delà de votre simple devoir d'agent fédéral. Cet ennemi vous a touchée de près, et l'on ne peut nier qu'il s'agit d'une affaire personnelle depuis bien longtemps. Mais dans ce cas, ma présence n'aurait pas été la plus pertinente, et je songe par exemple que Samuel Bosco aurait été un bien meilleur…allié. _»

En effet, la brunette aurait, paradoxalement, presque trouvé plus compréhensible une hallucination de son ancien mentor et équipier, tué sur l'ordre de John le Rouge. Après quelques secondes de silence, Lisbon fit signe à l'adolescente de poursuivre son raisonnement.

« _D'un autre côté, il est indéniable que ce qui vous lie le plus à John le Rouge est bien évidemment mon père, ce grand dadais égoïste et emmerdeur ne vivant que pour assouvir une vengeance qui de toute façon ne lui apportera par la paix_ ! »

Devant les propos peu flatteurs tenus par Charlotte au sujet de son propre paternel qu'elle adorait pourtant, Lisbon écarquilla les yeux et adressa à sa voisine un regard perplexe.

« _N'oubliez pas qu'à travers moi, c'est votre esprit qui parle, Térésa_, lui fit-elle remarquer d'un air narquois.

- _Ah…dans ce cas, les mots ne sont peut-être pas assez virulents !_

_- Oui, je me permets d'épurer un peu votre style, excusez-moi !_ s'amusa la blondinette devant une Lisbon qui hocha une fois de plus la tête. _Reprenons : vous et mon père n'êtes pas dans les meilleurs termes depuis ce matin._

_- A vrai dire, ça ne date pas seulement de ce matin_, dit tristement Lisbon qui resongea à tous les désaccords, a fortiori au dernier en date, qui l'avait opposée à son équipier.

- _Je le sais_, acquiesça la jeune fille qui se leva de sa chaise et avança devant son invitée. _Et malgré tout, vous continuez de l'aider, et de vouloir sauver son âme en l'empêchant de commettre l'irréparable, encore une fois. C'est pour cela que vous avez plongé tête la première dans cette enquête, que vous avez mis votre amie Grace dans la confidence pour vous aider dans vos recherches et que vous avez suivie, seule, l'un des potentiels suspects… pour tenir mon père à l'écart, non parce que vous lui en vouliez de votre dernière dispute, mais dans une vaine tentative de l'éloigner de son funeste dessein_.

- _Admettons que cela soit le cas, quel est le rapport avec votre présence ici ?_

_- Parce qu'au fond de vous, vous avez toujours été convaincue que j'étais le réel maillon manquant, que ma mort, plus encore que celle de ma mère adorée, était ce qui poussait mon père à renier chaque jour un peu plus l'homme bien qu'il est indéniablement_. »

Lisbon plongea son regard dans les yeux brillants de cette jeune fille qui serait la fierté de son consultant : oui, John le Rouge avait ravi les deux plus beaux trésors du mentaliste, mais plus que tout, il avait privé de vie une petite fille lumineuse qui n'était qu'à l'aube de son existence. Pas un jour ne passait sans que Jane, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ne pense à sa Charlotte. Lisbon avait pu voir comme il était doublement attentif et généreux avec les enfants qu'ils côtoyaient dans leurs affaires, qu'une lueur de tristesse plus vive que d'ordinaire s'allumait dans ses yeux limpides à chaque fois qu'ils se posaient sur une jeune personne blonde, dans les âges de sa fille disparue. Perdre un conjoint était certes terrible, mais perdre un enfant était contre-nature. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas par hasard que sous l'effet de la belladone, l'esprit de Jane lui avait envoyé l'image de sa fille, et non celle de sa tendre épouse. Car la mort de Charlotte était le véritable moteur de tout l'engrenage qui dévorait toujours davantage Jane.

Tandis que Lisbon comprenait à présent l'étendue de ces révélations, l'adolescente debout devant elle reprit la parole.

«_ Et puis, je suis persuadée que si j'avais vécue, nous nous serions entendues à merveille toutes les deux_, dit-elle de son ton rassurant.

- _Oui_, répondit tendrement Térésa qui, d'un geste quasi maternel non coutumier, replaça une longue mèche blonde de la jeune fille derrière son oreille, _mais je doute que nous nous serions rencontrées. C'est votre disparition qui m'a fait connaître votre père. _

_- Qui sait ?_ »

L'air taquin de Charlotte parvint à rendre brièvement le sourire à Lisbon qui reprit :

« _Vous n'auriez jamais dû mourir, c'est tellement injuste…_

_- _La mort est sourde, elle n'entend pas la voix de l'amour, répondit Charlotte d'un air fataliste.

- _Encore un dicton zen ? Je vais finir par croire que vous êtes Bouddhiste. _

_- Tout n'est qu'affaire de perspective, Térésa, et les perspectives changent quand vous n'appartenez plus au monde des vivants, vous savez. Tout devient aussi beaucoup plus clair._

_- Cela en est presque tentant_, déplora doucement Lisbon.

- _Et bien ne soyez pas tentée_, s'alarma aussitôt Charlotte qui se jeta soudainement sur son amie pour l'enlacer de toutes ses forces dans ses bras frêles. _Vivez Térésa, vivez pour vous, pour vos proches_ ! »

Tout d'abord surprise, l'agent fédéral rendit rapidement son étreinte à cette adolescente à laquelle elle s'était rapidement attachée et qui à présent pleurait contre elle.

« _Vivez aussi pour moi, pour ma mère, et surtout pour mon père_, continuait Charlotte en larmes. _Je vous en supplie, vous êtes la seule qui puissiez le détourner de sa vengeance mais pour cela vous ne devez pas céder à votre assaillant._

_- Chère enfant, cela fait des années que je tente de protéger ton père_, dit Lisbon qui se laissa aller sans s'en rendre compte à tutoyer celle qui ressemblait à présent à une petite fille apeurée qu'il fallait rassurer. _Mais je n'y parviens pas, j'échoue à chaque fois._ »

C'était au tour de Lisbon de sentir sa propre voix s'érailler sous l'émotion : reconnaître son impuissance lui faisait plus mal encore que toutes les disputes qu'elle avait pu avoir avec son partenaire.

« _Vous êtes parvenue à vous frayer un chemin vers son cœur, vous n'avez pas échoué, du moins pas complètement_, s'entêtait l'adolescente qui sans se détacher de Térésa, leva néanmoins la tête pour croiser son regard émeraude_. Je le sais car vous le savez aussi : mon père tient à vous plus qu'à quiconque sur cette planète, nous exceptées. Alors ne l'abandonnez pas, pas maintenant ! Il a besoin de votre amour_. _Et moi j'ai besoin de vous savoir à ses côtés. »_

Devant les yeux éplorés de cette ravissante enfant qui s'accrochait à elle comme à une bouée, Lisbon sentit toute sa colère contre Jane s'évaporer. Malgré tous les griefs qu'elle pouvait avoir contre lui, il n'en demeurait pas moins un brave homme qui s'était perdu et qui méritait d'être sauvé. Finalement, Lisbon comprenait pourquoi c'était Charlotte qui lui était apparue aujourd'hui : car pour la flic, c'était le souvenir de cette enfant perdue qui avait toujours ému son cœur de femme. Plus d'une fois elle s'était rendue pour les fleurir sur les tombes d'Angéla et Charlotte Jane durant les six mois où le mentaliste était parti à la dérive à Las Vegas. Et chaque fois, la brunette avait éprouvé le besoin de prendre une fleur de plus pour l'enfant qui gisait sous terre depuis dix ans.

Ce fut donc dans un murmure à peine audible que Térésa dit :

« _Alors, je ferai tout pour ne pas te décevoir_. »

A l'écoute de cette promesse tacite de continuer à protéger son père, Charlotte serra encore plus fort son alliée dans ses bras et les deux filles demeurèrent ainsi quelques minutes de plus.

Puis l'adolescente finit par se reculer : ses larmes commençaient à sécher et elle adressa à Térésa un sourire plein d'espoir. Ce fut alors qu'une sonnerie retentit, qui sortit la flic de sa torpeur. La mélodie semblait toute proche et Lisbon cherchait d'où elle pouvait venir. Elle eut alors la surprise de découvrir dans la poche toujours humide de son manteau un téléphone bien familier qu'elle sortit d'une main fébrile.

« _Mais…je n'avais pas de portable en arrivant_ ? balbutia Lisbon qui se souvint de son moment de solitude dans la rue lugubre, sans aucun moyen d'appeler des secours.

_- C'est peut-être que vous n'étiez tout simplement pas prête à entendre cet appel_, répondit mystérieusement Charlotte. _Pourtant je peux vous assurer qu'il sonne depuis votre arrivée, il n'a jamais arrêté. »_

_- Quoi ? Mais…_

_- Je crois que vous devriez répondre, Térésa, il ne faut pas faire attendre les gens qui nous aiment_. »

Puis après cette parole encore plus énigmatique, Charlotte déposa un bisou affectueux sur la joue de celle qu'elle ne verrait bientôt plus.

« _J'étais vraiment ravie de pouvoir parler avec vous, je ne vous oublierai jamais._

_- Moi non plus_, lui dit Lisbon, les yeux humides.

- _N'en soyez pas si sûre, Térésa…le cerveau ne garde jamais en mémoire ce qui se passe durant le coma_. »

Puis, voyant que son amie commençait à saisir la nature de l'appel qu'elle recevait au téléphone, Charlotte afficha un dernier beau sourire

« _Mais je sais que votre cœur généreux et compatissant, lui, ne m'oubliera pas_. »

Alors, tenant la main frêle de Charlotte entre ses doigts, Lisbon porta son attention sur le portable qui sonnait incessamment dans son autre main. Dans un geste lent à peine contrôlé, elle appuya sur la touche verte, une immense lumière blanche absorba le décor qui l'entourait et…

...Elle ouvrit les yeux péniblement : derrière ses cils papillonnant faiblement transparaissait une luminosité claire et vive qui lui fit rapidement mal à la tête. Elle perçut non loin d'elle le bruit lancinant d'un monitoring au rythme apaisé. Elle pouvait également sentir que sa respiration n'était pas uniquement de son fait, à en juger le masque d'oxygène qui lui emprisonnait la bouche. Elle se sentit allongée, sans doute dans un lit d'hôpital, à en juger la blancheur clinique de ce qui l'entourait. Enfin, alors qu'elle notait qu'elle avait les bras étendus le long de son corps, elle remarqua qu'elle parvenait à bouger difficilement sa main droite, immobilisée par un poids qu'elle ne se sentait pas la force de soulever. Très difficilement, elle tourna légèrement la tête pour apercevoir près de son lit une silhouette assise, dont le torse était baissé et le front posé sur la main de la blessée. Cette dernière put enfin réaliser ce qui l'avait empêchée de remuer, ce poids dont elle ne voulait finalement plus se débarrasser. Tandis qu'elle focalisait toute son attention pour tenter d'émettre un bruit afin de se faire entendre, elle vit l'homme se redresser vivement et eut la surprise de tomber sur deux yeux d'un bleu familier. Quand elle croisa son regard, elle put y lire une douleur et une peur qu'elle n'avait encore jamais perçues.

« _Lisbon_ ? entendit-elle de façon encore un peu nébuleuse. _Lisbon, vous m'entendez_ ? »

Cette voix…elle se maudissait de devoir reconnaître que cette voix lui avait manqué, surtout quand elle avait ce timbre doux et attentionné.

Lisbon cligna doucement des yeux pour montrer qu'elle était consciente et vit alors son consultant se mettre debout tel un pantin désarticulé, toujours en tenant la main de la brunette étroitement serrée dans la sienne. Il avait également appuyé sur la sonnette d'alarme de la patiente pour appeler un médecin ou une infirmière.

« _Vous êtes revenue, vous êtes revenue_…répétait-il inlassablement tandis que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit vivement pour laisser entrer trois femmes vêtues de blouses blanches et vertes. _Elle s'est réveillée à l'instant._

- _Laissez-moi voir_, dit aimablement l'une des inconnues qui se pencha sur Lisbon et testa avec une lampe la réaction de ses pupilles. _Bien, est-ce que vous m'entendez madame_ ? »

Quoiqu'un peu groggy, Lisbon percevait déjà plus nettement ce qui l'entourait et d'un signe de tête acquiesça.

_« On va essayer de lui enlever l'assistance respiratoire_, reprit celle qui de toute évidence était un médecin. _Voilà qui est mieux. Pouvez-vous parler ?_

_-…je…oui…,_ répondit péniblement Lisbon qui dut mettre toute sa concentration dans ces deux petits mots.

- _Savez-vous qui vous êtes, Madame_ ? continua la médecin tandis qu'une autre infirmière vérifiait les perfusions.

- _…Térésa…Lisbon… _

_- Très bien, votre métier ?_

_- …agent fédéral…au CBI…_

_- Voilà qui est parfait, agent Lisbon_, sourit la doctoresse en se tournant pour désigner le visiteur qui était à peine en retrait. _Et vous vous souvenez de ce monsieur_ ? »

Les yeux émeraude croisèrent de nouveau le regard inquiet de l'élégant homme en costume trois pièces qui attendait la réponse avec angoisse.

« _…lui ?... grand dadais emmerdeur…pire que j'ai jamais vu_…, répondit Lisbon difficilement mais d'une voix attendrie. _Jane_. »

A l'écoute de la réponse de sa patiente, la médecin fit un large sourire, amusée et soulagée, de même que Jane qui ne parut pas vexé d'être ainsi qualifié.

« _Bon, voilà qui me parait des plus encourageants_, déclara-t-elle. _Notre belle au bois dormant a toute sa conscience et n'a rien perdu de son sens de l'humour_, semble-t-il. _C'est très bien_.

- _ça va aller à présent docteur_ ? demanda aussitôt Jane.

- _Nous la garderons bien sûr plusieurs jours en observation, pour être certains qu'il n'y ait pas de séquelles, mais je crois pouvoir dire que votre amie est hors de danger à présent_. »

Lisbon, qui n'avait pas quitté du regard son partenaire, le vit fermer les yeux de soulagement et remercier de manière expressive son interlocutrice.

« _Puis-je rester avec elle_ ? implora-t-il presque.

- _A priori oui, sauf si votre équipière ne veut pas de son « grand dadais emmerdeur » à ses côtés_, se moqua gentiment la médecin qui se retourna vers sa malade. _Vous l'acceptez_ ? »

Lisbon ne dit rien mais acquiesça immédiatement de la tête, tandis que le mentaliste affichait un air soulagé à peine masqué.

_« Bien, n'hésitez pas à appeler en cas de besoin, pour ma part je repasserai dans la matinée_.

- _Merci docteur_. »

Puis la sympathique inconnue adressa un beau sourire à sa patiente avant de sortir de la pièce, suivie des deux infirmières qui avaient fini leur travail.

De nouveaux seuls tous les deux, Jane et Lisbon conservèrent le silence pendant quelques instants et se regardèrent simplement. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé de vive voix, ils s'étaient dit des choses horribles, lui, la traitant d'incapable totalement « à côté de ses pompes » elle, lui rappelant violemment qu'il n'était qu'un simple subalterne à ses ordres. Puis il y avait eu, juste avant l'agression de Lisbon, leur conversation au téléphone, qui ne fut guère plus chaleureuse. Dire qu'ils étaient en froid aurait été un euphémisme. Un peu mal à l'aise, Jane demeurait debout, à quelques mètres du lit de la jeune femme qui ne tenait pas à entretenir le conflit.

« _J…j'ai soif_, dit-elle de sa faible voix.

- _Attendez_, répliqua aussitôt le mentaliste qui se hâta de lui servir un verre d'eau et se pencha vers elle pour la faire boire. _Voilà_. »

D'un geste doux, il l'aida à relever la tête et la soutenait le temps qu'elle absorbait le breuvage. Elle ne put boire que quelques gorgées car déjà, sa bouche asséchée la fit tousser. Une fois la quinte passée, son partenaire l'aida à se remettre en place.

« _Merci…ça fait du bien_, dit-elle faiblement. _Combien de temps suis-je restée_… »

Elle n'osa pas prononcer le mot « coma » mais, du reste, elle n'avait pas besoin d'exposer plus clairement sa question pour obtenir une réponse.

_« Depuis hier soir_, _et toute la nuit_, dit Jane qui reposa le verre sur la table de nuit. _Onze heures…onze très longues heures_. »

Lisbon put constater que le timbre de son équipier ne se voulait pas aussi assuré qu'il ne l'était d'ordinaire. Alors qu'il demeurait debout, elle lui fit signe des yeux de reprendre place sur la chaise où elle l'avait trouvé en se réveillant, juste à côté d'elle. Reconnaissant Jane obéit et attendit.

« _Et…Partridge_ ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- _Mort. D'une balle dans le dos_. »

La réponse avait été involontairement rude, mais au souvenir de celui qui avait failli tuer son équipière, Jane ne pouvait que se réjouir de cet état de fait.

De son côté Lisbon manquait d'éléments pour saisir l'ensemble de l'histoire aussi relançait-elle le sujet :

« _Par qui ? _

_- Cho_, répliqua contre toute attente le mentaliste. _Ce dernier vous a suivie quand vous avez quitté le CBI._

_- Mais…pourquoi _? demanda la patiente plus que perdue.

- _Cela fait un moment qu'il trouvait votre attitude étrange_, lui expliqua Jane qui avait sans doute dû s'entretenir avec l'agent asiatique depuis l'agression. _Il vous sentait tendue en présence de Bertram et a noté votre soudain intérêt pour Smith et Haffner. Sans compter que toute la journée d'hier, il fut aux premières loges pour percevoir nos…tensions !_ »

A l'évocation de leur récente dispute et de la distance qui s'était instaurée entre les deux équipiers, Lisbon baissa les yeux tandis que Jane au contraire ne la lâchait pas du regard. Quand il sentit Lisbon plus à l'écoute, il poursuivit :

« _Bref, il voulait vous parler hier soir, pour tenter de vous faire avouer ce qui se passait, et voyant que vous ne rentriez pas chez vous, il vous a suivie. Quand vous avez pénétré dans ce hangar de Parkway-South, il a d'abord attendu un peu dans sa voiture puis ne vous voyant pas ressortir, il est entré à son tour. C'est là que…_ »

Mais la voix de Jane se brisa un instant et il ne put continuer. Lisbon fronçait les sourcils, tentant de se remémorer la scène, plus que confuse dans sa tête.

_« Je…je me souviens de l'obscurité puis d'une silhouette derrière moi_, prit-elle le relais. _Et une grosse douleur. _

_- Oui, Partridge vous a assommée violemment alors que vous étiez au téléphone._

_- Avec vous _» conclut-elle doucement.

Le mentaliste opina du chef et elle le vit baisser la tête, abattu. Cependant elle devait connaître la suite.

_« Et après ? Que s'est-il passé… pour que je sois dans… un tel état_ ? peina-t-elle à articuler.

- _Malgré votre blessure, vous avez lutté, vous avez fait un croche-pied à votre assaillant qui est tombé au sol. Alors que vous alliez tenter de le neutraliser, il a sorti un couteau et_… »

Mais une fois encore Jane s'arrêta dans sa narration, visiblement bouleversé. Lisbon eut besoin de quelques secondes pour assimiler l'information et faire le lien avec la douleur lancinante qu'elle commençait à ressentir dans l'abdomen, malgré les antalgiques puissants.

« _Et Cho est arrivé_, conclut son équipier qui inspira pour se redonner contenance. _C'est lui qui vous a trouvée et maintenue en vie du mieux qu'il a pu le temps qu'arrivent les secours_. »

A l'écoute de l'attitude de son plus loyal subordonné, Lisbon esquissa un sourire reconnaissant. Elle tenta de dédramatiser la situation par un trait d'humour.

« _Il faut… toujours avoir un Cho sur soi_… ».

Mais sa petite plaisanterie ne dérida pas le mentaliste, qui demeurait grave et même désemparé. Le voyant si mal, Lisbon tenta d'attirer son attention.

« _Hey…_, dit-elle de sa faible voix. _Parlez-moi_.

- _Vous aviez raison_… »

Ne sachant pas trop ce qu'évoquait son partenaire, Lisbon secoua la tête en signe d'incompréhension mais Jane conservait la tête baissée, comme s'il refusait d'affronter le regard de la jeune femme. Perdue, elle attendit simplement.

« _Si Cho n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de vous suivre, vous seriez morte seule dans ce hangar, tout simplement parce que je refuse le travail d'équipe_, finit-il par lâcher. _Ne rien dire, ne rien partager…ne faire confiance à personne_. »

Tout en continuant de parler les yeux plantés sur un point imaginaire parterre, Jane devait affronter la vérité en face.

« _Vous l'avez dit, mes plans ne fonctionnent pas. Rien de ce que j'entreprends pour me rapprocher de John le Rouge ne fonctionne et pourtant…je ne peux pas renoncer. _

_- Et Partridge ? Il était… vraiment de mèche… avec lui_ ? voulut savoir Lisbon.

- _Je crains que nous ne le sachions jamais à présent. Encore un coup d'épée dans l'eau. _

_- _Un filet d'eau… qui coule toujours au même endroit… parvient à la longue à percer le roc. » dit la blessée avec spontanéité.

Un peu surpris de cette réponse, le mentaliste consentit enfin à lever son regard vers elle et à plonger dans ses yeux verts fatigués.

« _C'est…un proverbe zen_, expliqua-t-elle timidement, se demandant d'ailleurs d'où elle le connaissait. _Qui dit…qu'à force d'efforts…on parvient à gagner._

- _Pour l'instant, j'ai surtout failli perdre beaucoup…vous_.»

La jeune femme adressa alors un timide sourire à celui qui venait de lui concéder une maigre victoire. Toujours assis à ses côtés, Jane prenait alors conscience de l'étau qui l'empêchait de respirer depuis la veille. Il avait besoin de lui avouer…

« _Je vous demande pardon, pour les horreurs que j'ai pu vous dire. _

_- Hum…_

_- Je me suis senti trahi alors que vous ne m'étiez qu'encore plus dévouée_, finit-il par lâcher.

-…_vous n'aviez pas tout à fait tort…non plus_, poursuivit-elle. _J'étais bien à côté de la plaque d'une certaine façon…surtout ces dernières heures d'ailleurs_… »

Cette fois elle parvint à arracher un petit rictus à son équipier qui conservait néanmoins une immense tristesse dans le regard. Ce fut alors qu'il s'empara délicatement de la main droite de la jeune femme qui se laissa faire.

« _Quand…j'ai écouté cette voix me dire que vous n'étiez pas joignable, je…j'ai cru…et puis, plus tard je vous ai vue étendue sur ce chariot qui vous conduisait au bloc…je…_ »

Jamais elle n'avait vu le grand mentaliste éloquent chercher autant ses mots, ni même abaisser ainsi le masque devant elle. Il lui sembla alors que les heures sombres qu'ils venaient de vivre et qu'ils vivraient encore à n'en pas douter, n'étaient plus qu'un vilain cauchemar à oublier. Aussi resserra-t-elle sa poigne autour des doigts du mentaliste éperdu qui, pour la première fois, laissa couler une larme tandis qu'il porta la main de son amie à ses lèvres. Puis dans un souffle, à peine audible, il dit :

_« J'ai besoin de vous à mes côtés, Térésa_. »

La jeune femme ferma un instant les yeux, savourant ce moment inespéré. Etrangement, ces paroles rappelaient vaguement quelque chose à Lisbon qui eut l'impression d'avoir entendu récemment un message similaire. Elle sut d'ailleurs immédiatement quoi répondre, comme si elle avait déjà vécu cet échange :

« _Alors, je ferai tout pour ne pas vous décevoir_. »

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle croisa deux yeux azur et son impression de déjà-vu se renforça sans qu'elle ne puisse pour autant la définir complètement.

Les deux amis, dont les cœurs taisaient des sentiments plus profonds, restèrent ainsi un bon moment, à se pardonner mutuellement les erreurs passées. Ils ne se faisaient pas de promesses pour les lendemains à venir : la traque de John le Rouge n'était pas finie, au contraire, elle reprendrait de plus belle, une fois la brunette rétablie. Mais pour l'instant ils savouraient tous les deux la chance de pouvoir encore profiter de la présence de l'autre.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le mentaliste consentit à reposer délicatement la main de son équipière qui se sentait très fatiguée.

« _Je vais prévenir les autres_, lui dit-il doucement. _Ils ont attendu ici toute la nuit mais ont dû repartir travailler ce matin aux aurores pour continuer cette affaire. Ils viendront vous voir dans la journée_.

- _J'y compte bien_…parvint-elle à dire difficilement. _J'ai un sauveur…à remercier_.

- _Je vais dans le couloir pour leur téléphoner, et je reviens._

_- Je crois que je vais dormir toute la matinée, vous pouvez rentrer si vous voulez…l'enquête est une priorité si on…_

_- Non _! la coupa-t-il directement. _VOUS__ êtes la priorité_. »

Au ton sans appel de son équipier, Lisbon ouvrit une seconde les yeux et put y lire toute la tendresse qu'il lui adressait. Reconnaissante, elle acquiesça de la tête pour le remercier et se laissa de nouveau plonger dans le sommeil. Elle sentit alors une caresse délicate sur sa joue puis elle entendit à peine la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à plonger dans les bras de Morphée, affaiblie et assommée par les médicaments, Lisbon entendit soudain au loin un air de musique, comme venant de nulle part. Elle reconnut alors le morceau de piano qui lui semblait destiné et elle sourit, simplement : la _Lettre à Elise_…

**FIN**.


End file.
